Copycat (character)
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Copycat |jname=モノマネむすめ |tmname=Mimic Girl |image=CopycatEXTeamRocketReturns83.jpg |size=250px |caption=Copycat's artwork from the by Ken Sugimori for the |gender=Female |hometown=Saffron City |region=Kanto |game=yes |generation= , , , , |games= , Let's Go, Pikachu!, Let's Go, Eevee! }} Copycat (Japanese: モノマネむすめ Mimic Girl) lives in Saffron City. She collects Pokémon dolls, and likes to dress up as and mimic others. Copycat is not her real name, but rather, her nickname. In the games Generation I In Generation I, Copycat will give the the TM for in return for a Poké Doll. In her bedroom, there is an with a game that has with a bucket on his head, a reference to the Japan-exclusive game , also developed by Game Freak. Copycat has a she has somehow taught to mimic human speech, similarly to the abilities of a . Generation II In Generation II, Copycat's Clefairy Poké Doll, given to her by in Generation I, is lost. It's found by a member of the Pokémon Fan Club in Vermilion City who is glad to have it as he loves Clefairy. However, he gives it to the and decides to catch one himself. When the player returns to Copycat's house and returns her lost doll, she will give the player a Pass to ride the Magnet Train that travels between Kanto and Johto. Between the events of Generation I and Generation II, Copycat's house in Saffron City was torn down to make room for the Magnet Train station. According to her, a rail company man gave her a train ticket in compensation for the demolition. Her Doduo has also evolved into in the meantime. Generation III In , Copycat has the same role as she did in Generation I. However, she is now a Move Tutor who will teach Mimic to a suitable Pokémon instead, due to Mimic no longer being available as a TM. Generation IV In , Copycat has the same role as she did in Generation II. However, her Doduo, which evolved into Dodrio in Generation II, has been replaced by a . Generation VII In Let's Go, Pikachu!, Let's Go, Eevee!, because battles with wild Pokémon are mostly removed, the player cannot purchase a Poké Doll. Instead, Copycat will give the the TM for if they show her a real from their party. The TV in her bedroom now has a Nintendo Switch, and the Mario & Wario reference is changed to reference Pokémon Quest. Pokémon ;Generation I ;Generation II ;Generations III and VII ;Generation IV Quotes Pokémon Red, Blue, and Yellow :< >: "Hi! Do you like Pokémon? Uh no, I just asked you. Huh? You're strange!" :Copycat: "Hmm? Quit mimicking? But, that's my favorite hobby!" *If player has a Poké Doll :: "Hi! Do you like Pokémon? Uh no, I just asked you. Huh? You're strange!" :Copycat: "Hmm? Quit mimicking? But, that's my favorite hobby! Oh wow! A Poké Doll! For me? Thank you! You can have this, then!" :"TM31 contains my favorite, Mimic! Use it on a good Pokémon!" :"Use it on a good Pokémon!" * After giving the Poké Doll :: "Hi! Thanks for TM31! Pardon? Is it that fun to mimic my every move?" :Copycat: "You bet! It's a scream!" Pokémon Gold, Silver, and Crystal :: " " :: " " :Copycat: "Hmm? Quit mimicking? But that's my favorite hobby!" * After the Power Plant has been fixed :: " " :: " :Copycat: "Pardon? I shouldn't decide what you should do? But I'm really worried... What if someone finds it?" * Handing over her Lost Item :"Yay! That's my Clefairy Poké Doll! See the tear where the right leg is sewn on? That's proof! OK. Here's the Magnet Train Pass like I promised!" :"That's the Pass for the Magnet Train. The rail company man gave me that when they tore down our old house for the Station." * Subsequent times talking to :: " " :: " " :Copycat: "You bet! It's a scream!" Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen :: " " :: ''" " :Copycat: "Hmm? Quit mimicking? But, that's my favorite hobby!" * If the player has a Poké Doll :"Oh wow! A Poké Doll! For me? Thank you! You know what? I can teach the move Mimic."'' ::Yes: "I really love Mimic! Who's going to learn it?" ::No: "Don't you like Mimic?" * Subsequent times talking to :: " " :: " " :Copycat: "You bet! It's a scream!" Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver * Before the Power Plant has been fixed :: " " :: " " :Copycat: "Hmm? Quit mimicking? But that's my main hobby!" *After the Power Plant has been fixed :: "Hi! I heard you lost your cherished Poké Doll. If I find it, you'll give me a Magnet Train pass? I'll go find it for you. You think you lost it when you went to Vermilion City?" :Copycat: "Pardon? I shouldn't decide what you should do? But I'm really worried... What if someone finds it?" *Handing over her Lost Item :"Yay! That's my Clefairy Poké Doll! See the tear where the right arm is sewn on? That's proof! OK. I'll give you this Magnet Train Pass as I promised!" :"You show it at the ticket gate to get on the Magnet Train. The rail-company man gave me that when they tore down our old house for the station." *Subsequent times talking to :: " " :: " " :Copycat: "You bet! It's a scream!" Sprites House In the anime The Copycat appears to have an counterpart in Duplica, a recurring character who trains and appeared in Ditto's Mysterious Mansion and Imitation Confrontation. In the TCG for the expansion]] This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Copycat and/or her in the . |type=Trainer|type2=Supporter|enset=Expedition Base Set|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=138/165|jpset=Base Expansion Pack|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=063/128|enset2=EX Team Rocket Returns|enrarity2=Uncommon|ennum2=83/109|jpset2=Rocket Gang Strikes Back|jprarity2=Uncommon|jpnum2=078/085|enset3=EX Dragon Frontiers|enrarity3=Uncommon|ennum3=73/101|jpset3=Shockwave! Tyranitar ex Constructed Standard Deck|jpnum3=022/024}} |type=Supporter|enset=HeartGold & SoulSilver|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=90/123|jpset=SoulSilver Collection|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=069/070|jpset2=L-P Promotional cards|jpnum2=024/L-P|ensetlink3=HS Trainer Kit|enset3=Raichu Half Deck|ennum3=21/30|enset4=Call of Legends|enrarity4=Uncommon|ennum4=77/95|enset5=Celestial Storm|enrarity5=Uncommon|ennum5=127/168|enset6=Celestial Storm|enrarity6=Rare Ultra|ennum6=163/168|jpset5=Champion Road|jprarity5=Uncommon|jpnum5=065/066|jpset6=Champion Road|jprarity6=SR|jpnum6=077/066|jpset7=GX Ultra Shiny|jpnum7=135/150}} Trivia * In the English localization of , an NPC in the Celadon Department Store mentions that he's trying to buy a Poké Doll for Copycat in Cerulean City. However, she lives in Saffron City. This oversight is not present in the original Japanese releases. * Copycat has green hair in her artwork, drawn by Ken Sugimori, but brown hair in her expansion artwork, drawn by Kanako Eo. This is likely because in Generation IV, Copycat has the appearance of es, who have brown hair, and in the first two Generations, black was used for a variety of colors, including green. * In , Copycat has a from all the first four generations, if counting her Pokémon dolls: ** A doll, representing Generation I; ** A real , representing Generation II; ** A real (ironically, a Pokémon that was originally a discarded plush doll) and a doll, both representing Generation III; ** A doll, representing Generation IV. * If the Copycat is in fact parroting the as she implies and not merely putting words in his or her mouth, then she acts as the player's proxy by providing some of the only lines of dialogue said by him or her. Names Category:Red, Blue and Yellow characters Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal characters Category:FireRed and LeafGreen characters Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver characters Category:Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! characters de:Nachahmerin es:Copiona fr:Copieuse it:Copiona (personaggio) ja:モノマネむすめ zh:模仿少女